Madam Hero
by Jung Hasu
Summary: No Summary, Heechul One Shoot ff (Kyumin cameo)
**Madame Hero**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong as Madam Hero

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Hangeng (Cameo)

.

.

Dengan lincahnya seseorang yang mengenakan cadar dengan pakaian ala gipsi nya menari-nari sambil mengkocok kartu.

Di hadapannya, duduk diseberang meja, seorang pria bersetelan mahal memperhatikan aksi orang bercadar tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas.

BRAK

Aksi tarian itu berhenti dengan menjejerkan kartu yang telah dikocoknya di atas meja. Diantara kartu-kartu itu, ada satu kartu yang posisinya berbeda.

Dengan dramatis diambilnya kartu itu oleh sang penari yang ternyata seorang peramal.

"Jadi, bagaimana Madam Hero?" tanya pria bersetelan mahal itu dengan tidak sabar.

Sang peramal berdehem,

"Kartu berwarna kuning, anak panah ke arah jam 7. Itu menunjukkan nasib yang baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Warna kuning menandakan emas, artinya keuntungan besar. Arah jam tujuh, berarti barat daya. Untuk cabang berikutnya, sebaiknya Anda membangun di daerah barat daya." Jelas sang peramal itu tenang dan tegas.

Pria bersetelan itu langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Terima kasih Madam. Terima kasih Madam Hero." Ungkap pria itu sambil meletakkan amplop di atas meja.

Sang peramal hanya tersenyum di balik cadarnya.

.

.

 **(Heechul POV)**

Madam Hero.

Peramal jitu yang terkenal di Seoul.

Dari sekolah hingga kantor pemerintahan.

Semua tahu peramal yang terkenal dengan keakuratan ramalannya itu.

Dan setiap hari, tak kurang dari puluhan orang yang datang untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendatangi tempat Madam Hero.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi, seorang pelanggan pulang dengan perasaan puas dan memberikan bayaran yang banyak pada Madam Hero.

Kalian bertanya siapa sebenarnya Madam Hero itu?

For your information, yang barusan itu adalah aku.

Kim Heechul.

Yah, aku peramal yang tadi.

Yang menari-nari tak jelas tadi.

Cukup memalukan memang.

Cukup!

Sebenarnya itu bukan mauku.

Dan jangan salah paham, aku bukanlah Madam Hero yang dielu-elukan tadi!

Madam Hero yang sebenarnya adalah... tunggu sebentar, akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian.

.

"Eomma! Ini sangat berlebihan!" seruku sambil masuk ke dalam ruang santai dan menarik lepas cadar yang kugunakan tadi.

"Menari seperti ini. Dengan pakaian aneh ini. Apa pengaruhnya dengan ramalan?!" protesku pada sang pria cantik (?) yang duduk santai di sofa di depanku ini.

"Sangat ada Heechullie! Itu adalah bagian dari seni!" seru sang pria cantik yang ku panggil Eomma ini. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, eommaku.

Dan dialah Madam Hero yang asli.

"Eomma!"

"Meramal bukan hanya bagaimana kita mengocok kartu maupun membaca nasib dengan bola kristal saja. Menari juga penting untuk menghibur dan memberikan efek dramatis di depan klien kita. Ingat, I'm Madam Hero!" seru Eommaku sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menari-nari tidak jelas.

Tunggu! Bukannya Eomma sedang tidak enak badan, makanya dia memaksaku menggantikannya untuk meramal?

"Eomma sudah sehat?" tanyaku curiga.

Eommaku langsung berhenti menari dan kembali duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aduh, anemiaku..." keluhnya.

Eommaku pura-pura!

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Banyak PR." Ujarku sambil bermaksud pergi sebelum dipaksa kembali meramal oleh Eomma.

"Tunggu Kim Heechul!" seru Eommaku.

Ckckck

"Wae Eomma?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau tahu tidak, sejak kau menggantikan Eomma selama seminggu ini, banyak pelanggan yang mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih serta hadiah karena ramalanmu tepat. Progresmu sangat bagus Chullie-ya. Kau bisa menjadi peramal yang baik melebihi Eommamu ini. Kau tahu tidak?!"

"Tidak tertarik!" tolakku tegas. Siapa yang mau jadi peramal selamanya?

Aku ingin jadi perancang!

"Kim Heechul! Untuk apa Eomma mengajarimu meramal sejak kau kecil hah?! Ini karena Eomma tahu kau memiliki bakat seperti Eomma. Eomma berjuang membesarkanmu berkat ilmu ramalan ini tahu tidak!?"

Oh, NO! Nenek sihir mengamuk!

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, cari aman!

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus." Seru Eommaku puas.

Hah.

Aku akan selalu kalah bila berhadapan dengan Eomma!

.

 **(Heechul POV END)**

.

TING TONG

"Ah! Ada klien! Tolong ya Chullie!" seru Jaejoong sambil mendorong Heechul untuk kembali memakai cadarnya dan memaksanya ke kantornya, tempatnya memberi ramalan.

Heechul yang tak sempat protes akhirnya hanya pasrah.

Dengan bersungut-sungut dia masuk ke kantor Eommanya.

DEG

DEG

"Waw! Manisnya!" batin Heechul saat dihadapannya telah berdiri calon kliennya.

Seorang pria berkulit putih yang manis.

Pria itu menatap kedatangan Heechul dengan tajam.

"Ehem. Silahkan duduk." Ujar Heechul berusaha ramah.

Pria itu duduk dihadapan Heechul tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya membuat Heechul sedikit risih.

"Jadi kau Madam Hero yang terkenal itu? Mencurigakan." tanya sang klien tak percaya.

Dengan menahan kesal Heechul pun duduk di hadapan sang pria manis sambil tetap berusaha ramah.

'manis tapi jutek' batin Heechul.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin diramal? Keuangan, kesehatan? Atau percintaan?" tanya Heechul berusaha profesional.

"Dandananmu terlalu heboh. Apa kau benar bisa meramal?" tanya pria manis itu lagi tak yakin.

'Hih! Bermulut pedas! Aku tertipu dengan wajah manisnya!' gerutu Heechul keki dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Aku Madam Hero." Seru Heechul percaya diri.

Pria manis itu menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, ramal aku dengan bola kristal itu!" seru sang pria manis sambil menunjuk bola kristal di belakang Heechul.

"Coba tebak, apa tujuanku datang kemari? Bisa tidak?" tantang pri itu.

Heechul menahan geramannya.

'Dia menantangku? Huh! Akan ku perlihatkan kemampuan Madam Heechul!' batin Heechul bertekad.

" Baiklah." Heechul menyanggupi.

Diambilnya bola kristal itu, lalu Heechul mulai berkonsentrasi. Reputasi Eommanya dipertaruhkan disini.

"Semakin terlihat. Semakin jelas." Gumam Heechul.

"Kau tengah tergila-gila pada sebuah gerakan dan tongkat... bela diri...Ah, Martial Art!" seru Heechul.

Ekspresi pria manis itu mulai berubah.

"Terbelit antara dua ular... Dua negara..."

Pria manis itu mulai gelisah.

"kau bimbang. Lalu mendengar tentang peramal jitu disekolah dan ingin mencoba. Jadi..."

BRAK

Pria manis itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil membanting beberapa lembar uang di meja.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Kau ingin dengar nasihatku?" tawar Heechul. Pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berbalik.

"Kau memiliki peluang untuk berhasil. Meskipun kau cukup rapuh dan mendapatkan banyak tekanan. Kusarankan, lilitkanlah pita pada bagian kepala sebuah boneka seperti ikat kepala. Lalu gantungkan boneka itu pada tempat yang terkena sinar bulan atau jika bisa gantungkan di pohon yang terkena sinar bulan. Boneka melambangkan dirimu, ikat kepala berarti mendinginkan kepala, cahaya rembulan meningkatkan kekuatan dan keyakinan. Sedangkan bila kau menggantungnya dipohon akan memberikan energi yang lebih sehingga kau lebih yakin untuk memilih." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

Pria manis itu tertegun mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

"Hm, akan ku pertimbangkan." Ujarnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya pergi.

Heechul menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Manis dan menarik." Gumamnya.

.

.

Heechul tengah berjalan santai sambil bersenandung di malam hari yang terang karena sinar bulan di sekeliling kompleks rumahnya.

Hari ini para pelanggannya cukup royal, sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan uang jajan yang lumayan dari Eommanya.

"Pria manis itu manis tapi sayang sedikit angkuh dan agak gengsi. Tapi lumayan juga!" gumam Heechul senang.

SRAK

Terdengar suara gemeresik di atas pohon yang dilaluinya.

Penasaran, Heechul pun mendongak.

'Pria manis itu!' serunya dalam hati.

'Wajahnya serius, dan dia benar-benar melakukan yang ku sarankan?' batin Heechul tak percaya.

Heechul memperhatikan bagaimana pria manis yang menjadi pelanggannya tadi siang tengah dengan serius menggantungkan boneka dengan ikat kepala di atas pohon dengan serius.

Karena kurang hati-hati pria itu pun tergelincir langkahnya dan jatuh dari pohon dan menimpa Heechul yang dibawahnya.

"AAWWW!" keluh Heechul.

Pria manis itu berat juga ternyata meskiun bertubuh mungil.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja!" seru pria manis itu sambil lekas bangun dari atas tubuh Heechul dan membantu Heechul berdiri.

"Maafkan aku." Seru pria manis itu lagi.

Heechul menyeringai.

"Ikat kepala berarti mendinginkan kepala, cahaya rembulan meningkatkan kekuatan dan keyakinan. Kau benar-benar menuruti saranku eoh?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

Sang pria manis menatap Heechul dengan kaget.

"K, Kau..."

Pria manis itu langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan kunci.

Dengan ragu Heechul pun memungut kunci itu.

"Lee Sungmin?" Heechul mengeja tulisan yang ada di gantungan kunci.

"Nama yang manis. Ah, ada nomor telepon rumah juga!"

.

.

Dengan ragu Heechul berdiri di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat besar. Di depannya tertulis nama tempat itu.

"Sanggar Martial Arts Lee," ujar Heechul membaca pelan tulisan yang ada di plang.

"Menurut Eommanya, sore ini dia berlatih disini. Hm, jadi benar dia atlet bela diri. Tubuh mungil itu menyimpan keahlian yang besar juga ya..." gumam Heechul.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Heechul pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Terdengar olehnya suara ribut yang berasal dari teriakan para murid yang berlatih. Diselingi suara yang ditimbulkan dari benturan dua senjata maupun yang tengah di putar-putar.

Heechul serasa melihat syuting Karate Kid live di depan matanya.

Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Ah itu dia!" seru Heechul senang.

Sungmin tengah berada di atas matras yang dikelilingi ring. Di depannya berdiri sang lawan yang menggunakan senjata yang sama. Tongkat panjang.

"Ugh, mengerikan. Pasti sakit jika kena." Heechul bergidik. Ini bukan tempatnya.

Disisi lain, Sungmin memandang lawannya serius sambil memasang kuda-kudanya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Berkelit, menghindari pukulan tongkat lawan, sambil mencari peluang untuk menyerang balik.

TAK

Pukulan Sungmin telak mengenai kaki sang lawan dan membuat lawannya jatuh.

Poin untuk Sungmin.

Wasit memberikan tanda pertandingan selesai.

Sungmin menang!

Heechul langsung berteriak heboh menyerukan nama Sungmin membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya.

Setelah memberi hormat pada lawannya, Sungmin langsung keluar dari ring dan berlari menghampiri Heechul. Dan tanpa di duga Heechul, Sungmin memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Madam! Kau membuatku menang!" serunya senang.

Heechul terpaku sesaat. Wajahnya memerah.

Sungmin memeluknya! Sepulangnya nanti, dia tidak mandi!

Sungmin yang sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa senang karena akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan seniorku, hehe..." ujar Sungmin malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Sementara Heechul berdeham untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Uhm, aku ingin mengembalikan kuncimu yang terjatuh semalam, Sungmin-ssi." Kata Heechul malu-malu sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Sungmin.

"Ah, ku fikir hilang! Itu kunci pintu kamarku! Aku terpaksa mendobraknya semalam, hehe..."

Heechul melotot kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata Sungmin cuku 'brutal' juga!

"Ah, um Madam Hero..."

"Kim Heechul. Namaku Kim Heechul. Tingkat akhir di Sapphire SHS." Potong Heechul. Rasanya risih dipanggil dengan nama beken Eommanya.

"Heechul hyung kalau begitu. Aku tingkat 2 di Pearl SHS." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Heechul menyambutnya sambil tersenyum gugup. Dia bisa diabetes mendadak.

"Baiklah, Heechul hyung. Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku ganti baju dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul, Sungmin langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Heechul memandang kepergian Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Sekarang aku percaya kau ada! Tolong tenangkan jantungku ini! Aku belum mau mati terkena serangan jantung!" doanya mendadak religius.

.

.

Sungmin dan Heechul berjalan santai menyusuri arah pulang ke rumah Sungmin.

Heechul menatap Sungmin yang berjalan dalam diam. Entah kemana perginya senyum sejuta watt yang nyaris membuat Heechul diabetes dan terkena serangan jantung kilat tadi.

"Sungmin, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Heechul. Heechul ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku... semalam aku bermimpi..." kata Sungmin memulai.

Heechul menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sungmin.

"Ceritakanlah Sungminnie. Mimpi itu termasuk media dalam meramal, kau tahu?" saran Heechul. Cukup penasaran dengan mimpi yang membuat Sungmin termenung.

"Aku bermimpi menggunakan seragam martial art ku. Warnanya merah. Di belakangku bulan bersinar terang. Dan aku mengayunkan tongkatku melawan seseorang yang meracau dengan bahasa Mandarin." Sungmin mulai menceritakan mimpinya, "negara yang sedang menjadi pertimbanganku adalah Tiongkok dan Korea. Dan Tiongkok kan identik dengan warna merah. Apa sebaiknya aku mengambil tawaran untuk belajar di China? Disana kesempatan karirnya memang lebih bagus." tanya Sungmin bimbang.

Heechul merenung sejenak memikirkan arti mimpi Sungmin.

"Warna merah artinya berani. Itu berarti dalam hati kecilmu kau memiliki keputusan yang sudah kau pertimbangkan dengan matang. Lalu kau yang sedang mengayunkan tongkat, artinya kau tengah melangkah untuk mengembangkan kemampuanmu. Saranku, renungkan isi hatimu dan singkirkan semua keraguan yang menghadang." Kata Heechul bijak.

"Bulan yang bersinar?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Heechul terdiam.

Bulan yang bersinar = kekasih yang setia mendukung

Tanpa sadar wajah Heechul memerah.

"Ah, kalau itu aku belum tahu. Aku masih belajar dari Eommaku, Madam Hero yang asli. Jika aku sudah tahu akan ku beritahu, hehe..." jawab Heechul malu.

Sungmin mengangguk polos.

'Bulan yang bersinar itu... apa mungkin aku?' batin Heechul.

.

.

Dirumahnya, Heechul terus kepikiran dengan arti bulan yang bersinar itu.

Sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya dia melamun.

Dia penasaran, siapakah sosok yang menjadi bulan yang menerangi Sungmin?

Heechul mengakui jika dia memang tertarik dengan segala hal tentang Sungmin meski belum lama bertemu.

Sungmin sangat menarik, manis dan polos.

"Tapi, jika dia benar memilih ke Tiongkok... lalu bagaimana denganku?" gumam Heechul.

"Akan ku pastikan!" Heechul langsung bangun dari aksi bergulingnya dan menuju ke rak berisi kumpulan buku cara meramal.

Diambilnya buku meramal alphabet.

Dibukanya dengan perlahan sambil duduk di lantai kamarnya.

Dideretkannya kartu yang berisi huruf-huruf yang akan digunakannya untuk meramal.

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa kah bulan yang menyinari Lee Sungmin..." rapal Heechul sambil mengayunkan bandul diantara deretan kartu huruf.

Akhirnya bandul berhenti di salah satu kartu.

Dengan berdebar-debar dibaliknya kartu untuk melihat huruf pertama.

K

"Kim?"

Kembali di aK

"Kim?"

Kembali di ayunkannya bandul itu.

Kartu kedua,

H

"Hee?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Dianyunkannya lagi.

Kartu terakhir,

C

"Chul..." gumam Heechul.

"Aku?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Mungkinkah?"

Heechul terduduk diam diantara deretan kartu yang 3 diantaranya terbuka, menunjukkan huruf-huruf yang seperti inisial namanya.

"Jika memang aku, lalu... apa yang akan ku lakukan..." gumamnya bingung.

"Heechullie..." tanpa permisi Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Heechul dan melongok ke dalam.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya melihat Heechul yang duduk terdiam di lantai dengan hamparan kartu di hadapannya.

Heechul yang kaget berusaha berkelit, "Se,sedang berlatih Eomma. Hehe..." ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Oh..." respon Jaejoong cuek.

Dia berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Heechullie..." panggilnya.

"Ne Eomma?" Heechul cepat-cepat menyahut.

"Kau masih ingat kan dengan yang ku katakan, ramalan pada diri kita sendiri terkadang tidak akan akurat. Apalagi jika kita memasukkan perasaan kita didalamnya. Kau ingat itu sayang?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Good night!" serunya. Jaejoong pun pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"Hah! Hampir saja..."

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Ne, ini Kim Heechul. Siapa ya?" sapa Heechul pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Heechul hyung, ini Sungmin." Terdengar suara imut Lee Sungmin dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, Sungmin! Ada apa?" sapa Heechul ceria.

"Begini hyung, aku... akan berangkat ke Beijing lusa. Hyung, apa kau mau mengantarku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ungkap Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar malu dan ragu.

Heechul terdiam, jantungnya berdebar.

'Pernyataan cintakah? Dia ingin mengungkapkannya sebelum berpisah?' batin Heechul.

"Ah, arraseo... aku pasti akan datang." Seru Heechul ceria.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo hyung!" seru Sungmin senang.

Setelah percakapan berakhir, Heechul langsung emmutar otaknya.

"Aku akan membuat jimat agar hubungan kami langgeng..." tekadnya.

Heechul pun bekerja keras untuk membuat jimat yang akan diserahkannya pada Sungmin lusa, saat keberangkatan Sungmin.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian,

Dengan berdebar-debar Heechul melangkah ke ruang tunggu bandara. Ditangannya terdapat dua gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci yang berisi jimat kelanggengan.

Diedarkan matanya untuk mencari Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya,

"Heechul hyung, aku sudah menunggumu." Suara imut Sungmin terdengar di belakangnya.

Dengan menahan debaran Heechul pun berbalik.

"Sungmin..." Heechul melotot kaget.

"Heechul hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada namjachinguku." Seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu.

Heechul shock sambil menatap pria tinggi nan tegap yang berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Annyeong haseyo, Heechul-ssi. Cho Kyu Hyun imnida." Sapa pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

Jadi? Dia bulan yang bersinar itu?!

K.H.C

.Cho

Heechul termenung karena shock.

Dia lupa jika ramalan kartu itu berasal dari barat, dan tentu saja, marga terletak di belakang setelah namanya.

Jadi bukan dirinya?!

Heechul tersenyum miris.

Benar kata Eommanya, menaruh perasaan pada ramalan akan mengacaukan ramalan itu sendiri.

"Heechul hyung?" panggil Sungmin.

Heechul tersadar.

"Ah, ne. Bangapseumnida. Kim Heechul imnida." Sapa Heechul kaku.

"Aku senang hyung mau datang mengantar kepergianku." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Heechul berusaha tersenyum manis menyembunyikan patah hatinya.

"Benar Sungminnie. Terima kasih karena telah meyakinkannya Heechul-ssi." Sambung Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin.

Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar.

"Ah sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off." Seru Kyuhyun mendengar pengumuman yang tersiar di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Sungminnie... lakukan yang terbaik! Aku akan menunggumu disini. Love You!" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya.

Di sisi lain Heechul berusaha menahan air matanya.

Cinta pertamanya, di depannya, bersama pria yang dicintai sosok itu.

Dan cinta pertamanya akan pergi.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Sungmin berpaling pada Heechul.

"Heechul hyung, terima kasih atas segalanya." Ungkap Sungmin sambil menghambur ke pelukan Heechul. Dengan tulus Heechul membalas pelukannya. Pelukan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku jaketnya.

Di keluarkannya gantungan kunci kelinci, jimat buatannya itu.

Sambil tersenyum di berikannya satu pada Sungmin.

"Ini namanya Jimat Kelanggengan. Ini akan melanggengkan hubungan kalian." Jelas Heechul.

Satu lagi diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Heechul memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada pasangan Kyumin dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih hyung!" seru Sungmin haru.

"Terima kasih Heechul-ssi." Seru Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah kepergian Sungmin.

Dan berkat kebaikannya pada Sungmin, kini dia memperoleh cinta sejatinya.

Salah satu kliennya dulu, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses telah melamarnya langsung pada Eommanya.

Pria asal Tiongkok bernama Hangeng yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat sosok Heechul yang tanpa penyamaran ala Madam Hero.

Dan Heechul menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Hangeng muda, tampan, sukses.

Dan yang penting, dia dijanjikan akan liburan ke beijing!

Dan Eommanya, tentu saja tak mungkin menolak ladang emas sepeti Hangeng. Eommanya memang sedikit materialistis.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu adikku yang manis, Lee Sungmin." Tekad Heechul.

.

.

END

.

.

Short ff dengan main cast Kim Heechul Oppa yang selalu ku nistakan di ff ku yang lain, hehe...

Gomawo...

RyeoTa Hasu


End file.
